


Tiny Timmy

by Louissa



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alfred needs a raise, Bruce is a bad dad, Fluff and Angst, Jason is stressed, Other, Tim is a messy boy, running away sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louissa/pseuds/Louissa
Summary: Tim got aged down during a patrol, he’s now a slightly chubby 5 year old with way too much energy and needs to be kept occupied. When Bruce can’t do that he goes to find Jason or something that’s close enough.





	1. Don't Scare me like that

As far as strange occurrences at the Wayne Manor went, Tim being turned into a toddler was by far the strangest thing that had happened. The entire family thought that it was funny at first, that was until they couldn’t figure out how they’d get normal 19 year old Tim back. 

At first there wasn’t a lot that anyone could do, Tim had attached himself to Jason like a leach and when someone tried to take him away he would cry. After all Jason was the one that had found him, surrounded by his now too big uniform and crying in a random alleyway. 

Dick was the first to go out that night, he was going to try and find the person who had turned Tim into a toddler. Damian had to take over the Titans in Tim’s absence and Jason needed out on patrol, that left Bruce to take care of Tim with the help of Alfred of course.

They had to wait until Tim had fallen asleep for Bruce to finally hold him, he was dressed in a pair of Red Robin pyjama’s that Alfred had bought thinking Tim would like them best. Tim stayed like that for a few hours while Bruce worked on old cases, making sure that the toddler wasn’t slipping off of his chest now and then. 

When Tim finally woke up he seemed quite content laying where he was on Bruce’s chest, that was until they were disturbed by Alfred announcing that he would be going to the shops. Bruce had taken Tim up to the manor to farewell the butler, that’s when he finally started to wake up. 

Bruce had sat Tim on the kitchen counter after he requested for something to eat, he pulled out some bread, peanut butter and jelly. At least he remembered that when Tim was younger he loved PB&J. That’s when he made his first mistake of the night, Bruce had cut the sandwich into squares instead of triangles and to make it worst he left the crusts on. 

Once Tim had finished his PB&J cut into triangles and with no crust, it was bath time. The toddler had managed to get his entire face covered in jam, his hands and arms too. Getting him into the bath was a breeze, there were the perfect amount of bubbles and Bruce laughed while watching Tim play with a rubber ducky. 

Redressing a child was much harder than Bruce expected, Tim was a wriggler and managed to get free. Just as Alfred returned home he was greeted with a stark naked Tim and an exhausted looking Bruce, he offered to swap jobs and got Tim dried off and redressed in record time. Maybe Alfred did need a raise after all. 

It was late when Tim entered the batcave, his hand was held firmly by Alfred’s as they carefully made their way down. Giggling echoed through the cave as Tim ran to Bruce and was thrown into the air only to be caught again, Alfred said he’d be cleaning if he was needed. Bruce’s arms had gotten tired after a while, he couldn’t throw his son into the air anymore but Tim didn’t seem to be tired at all. 

So Bruce took him over to the training mats, he took out one of the mini trampolines they owned and watched as Tim bounced around. He was naive to think that he could go back to work, Bruce was sitting in front of the Batcomputer when Tim climbed up onto him. 

“Daddy I wanna fly again.”

“Tim you already flew today, don’t you think it’s time for bed?” 

“No! I want to play.” 

Tim was pouting at him when Bruce lowered him back down to the ground and told him to be a good boy. It’s 20 minutes later when Tim comes back and tugs on Bruce’s pant leg, when Bruce ignores him he hit his leg. 

“Daddy! I wanna play.” 

“Tim not now, Daddy’s got work to do.” 

Bruce wasn’t trying to be mean but sometimes he doesn’t think before he speaks to his children, he would always blame the stress of the job on it. But this, this would be a wake up call for him. 

“Why don’t you go and bother someone else.” 

He didn’t see how Tim’s face fell, he wasn’t paying attention to the tears now steadily streaming down Tim’s cheeks. The little boy had gone back up to the main part of the manor, when Bruce went up to check on him he was no where to be found. 

“Alfred? Which room is Tim sleeping in?”

“I do not know, sir, he hasn’t come up here as far as I know.” 

Bruce felt his blood run cold, that’s when he realised that Tim had run away and it was all his fault. 

\- 

Tim had been missing for an entire hour when Jason finally got back, when he found out about what happened in the cave he was surprised that he didn’t hadn’t punched Bruce yet. Maybe he was cutting Bruce some slack, he did look quite worried and that was punishment enough. 

Jason rushed up the stairs of the manor when the realisation hit him, if he went anywhere in the manor it would’ve been either his own room or Jason’s. He checked Tim’s first, his heart fell when he saw the room unoccupied. When he opened the door to his room however he heard soft crying, Tim was on Jason’s bed hugging his pillow. 

”Timbo, you scared me to death. Is this where you’ve been the whole time?” 

There was only silence as Tim hid behind the pillow using it as a shield. 

”Hey it’s me, babybird, you’re not in trouble, just gave me and big old bats a fright.” 

Tim finally let go of the pillow and practically launched himself at Jason, his tiny arms wrapped around his neck and he clung to him. 

“Daddy hates me, Jason.” 

”No he doesn’t, babybird, he’s just grumpy.” 

”are you sure?” 

”positive.” 

and with Tim safe and sound, fast asleep in Jason’s arms the search was called off. Bruce finally realised that he should probably treat his kids better too.


	2. Bang!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny Tim plays with one of Jason’s guns, jason’s not amused.

The toddler was sat on one of the training mats waiting for Jason to come back, Bruce was sat at the bat computer arguing with Dick neither of them were paying attention to the little boy. 

Tim crawled across the mat in search of the one person who would always pay attention to him, Jason was the one to find him and for some reason Tim had attached himself to his older brother. Humming softly he ventured further into the cave chubby little legs carrying him to the firing range, normally Bruce would make sure that all weapons were put away however with Tim as a distraction he’d forgotten to check. 

With a great effort Tim climbed up onto one of the tables and picked up a hand gun, it was one of Jason’s. Jumping back down with the gun in hand Tim ran back into the main part of the cave where Bruce and Dick were still arguing, Tim frowned when he realised Jason wasn’t back yet. 

He sat down on the mat again with a soft thud hands fiddling with the gun, his fingers slipped the safety off without realising. Hearing yelling Tim looked up and hugged the gun to his chest, Dick was yelling at Bruce who seemed to just stare at him. Tim’s finger slipped and pulled the trigger. 

There was a loud bang and the cave went silent, Tim’s bottom lip was trembling as he put the gun back down and started to cry. Dick and Bruce had turned to Tim and saw what had happened, just as Dick tried to shush him Jason walked in. 

“I asked you to take care of him for two minutes, how did he even get to the gun?!” 

Jason strode over and picked up the traumatised toddler as he cried, Tim clung to his older brother and sniffled hiding his face in the crook of Jason’s neck.

“Jason- I didn’t see him disappear I swear.” 

“Shut it Dick.” 

Tim finally looked at Jason fingers digging into his shoulder as he wiped his cheeks. 

“Timmy what did I tell you about guns? They’re for Jason only remember?” 

“I-I wanted to bring the gun to you..” 

“Oh Timbo..” 

No one in the manor would forget that night, or the incredible scolding that both Bruce and Dick got from Alfred.


	3. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Timmy gives zero fucks

Tim had been sitting in Bruce’s office for around an hour now, in toddler time it was too long and he was starting to get bored of playing on Bruce’s tablet. Jason’s phone had better games anyway. Alfred was with him trying his best to keep the toddler occupied while Bruce attended the emergency board meeting, however his efforts to keep him still had somewhat failed as Tim spun around in Bruce’s office chair.   
  
“Master Tim, I think that’s enough spinning now you’ll be sick.”   
  
“But Alfieeeeeee”   
  
The spinning stopped as Tim whined at the butler as he looked at the tablet that lay discarded on the large desk, there was a mumble of complaint as he turned the tablet on and went back to playing Tetris or at least attempting too.   
  
“Alfie, where’s papa? He promised to take us to the park.”   
  
“He’s in a meeting right now, won’t be too long we just have to be patient. Then we’ll go to the park for as long as you like.   
  
Tim’s face screwed up as he put the tablet down and sulked in the chair, when Alfred’s attention was no longer on him he wriggled out of the chair and ran straight for the large wooden doors. Entering the foyer he searched for the board room where his father was and ran off before Alfred could reach him.   
  
-   
  
Bruce’s POV   
  
There was no need for Bruce to attend this meeting, it was something that could’ve been easily fixed by Lucius but they had called him in anyway. He was no longer paying attention to the arguments between board members, instead his mind was on Tim who would be sitting in his office waiting to go to the park with him. He’d made a promise after all.   
  
Bruce’s eyes flickered to the window for a moment as he surveyed the perfect weather, it was perfect take your son to the park day. It seemed as if he wouldn’t have the time to take Tim out, the way that things were going he would be here until midnight. He wished that he was taking Tim back to the manor that night too, he could’ve made it up to him by watching movies but Dick was going to take him for the night while Jason was away.   
  
He was thrown out of his thoughts by the doors swinging open, the entire room fell silent as they looked to the door. From where he sat Bruce couldn’t see anyone, his instincts had kicked in and he was already standing when he heard the soft sob.   
  
_Tim_  
  
Bruce watched as the familiar mop of all too long Black hair came running towards him, bending down he lifted the toddler straight into the air and hushed his cries rubbing the younger’s back and bouncing him slightly. His first thought was that something had happened to Alfred, his chest constricted as he made a move for the door only to see the butler running to the door.   
  
“Master Bruce he slipped out of the room when I wasn’t watching-”  
  
“Don’t worry about it, Alf. I think that it’s time we head home anyway, I think that someone is a little tired.”   
  
Tim’s baby blues were staring up at him as he sniffled and rubbed at his tear stained cheeks, all while his other hand curled around the fabric of his suit jacket and clung. A soft nod was all he needed from Tim before he addressed the board requesting that Lucius continued on his behalf.   
  
-  
  
As Bruce approached the car Tim’s head had fallen onto his shoulder, he could feel Tim growing heavier in his arms. Without jostling him too much Bruce sat down in the back of the car securing Tim to his chest while rubbing his back, the park could wait until another day.   
  
“Thank you for saving me little one.”


End file.
